


A new beginning

by Adam99jt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, F/M, Fighting, Heaven academy, New Students, New headmaster, Original Character(s), Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Search, Slightly inspired by norse mythology, new professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt
Summary: After the battle for Heaven and Lionharts betrayal, the academy is starting to return to normal but the problem is that the school is severely understaffed. Once they receive they news that some of the missing huntsman could still be alive the race begins to reach them in time.
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The search for the lost

Chapter 1

A month has passed since the attack on the Heaven academy and the heroic death of its headmaster Leonardo Lionhart. The ruling elite of the Mistral had appointed a new headmaster to run the school and continue with training of new generation of huntsmen. Her name was Freya Vanir, she was an elderly woman who retired from being a huntress years ago, when asked to take Lionharts place she did it but reluctantly. She managed to get some other huntsmen to come out of retirement to serve as professors at the academy but she knew that that wasn't enough, that they would need more. The problem was that all of the other huntsman and huntresses had gone missing. She had her suspicions to what had happened to them because it was not possible for all of them to simple die by the hands of some grimm. There was something else at work here, but she knew she needed to focus of rebuilding the academy for now. The new school year started quickly with new students arriving at the academy and starting with their classes immediately. For the next few weeks she paid close attention to the performance of her new students, noticing the very best and the worst of them. One day a fight broke out in one of the outdoor classes between two students, a purple haired girl called Penelope and a white haired boy called William, supposedly it was started when during an exercise he pushed one of her teammates of a tree. The professor sent them both to the Frayas office.

"Its a shame really for two excellent students such as yourselves to behave like this. This is my academy and I will not tolerate this." Once there the gray haired women scolded them for their behavior, each argued that the other one started it but she did not want to hear it, in her eyes they were both guilty. Once she was finished with her lesson she gave both of them detention, the two were frustrated but knew that there was nothing more they could do, that wont just make the headmistress angrier.

The next day while Freya was going through some papers, one of the professors came in wishing to talk to her.

"Hector come in, so what do you have for me today?"

"I came across some interesting rumors. It appears that two of our missing huntsman have been spotted." This was good news for sure, but only if it turned out to be true.

The headmistress was intrigued "Who and where?"

"Heather Shields and Shiro Wan. Shields was supposedly spotted in a village to the northeast and some travelers down south claim that they saw a man matching Wans description." The woman was deep in thought contemplating what to do. On one hand this could just be rumors, but if this is true that means that there are huntsman out there that could help her rebuild Heaven. Hector broke her concentration

"We need to do something, you know well better then anyone in what state we are in, there just too few of us to do this alone. If this is true that means that there is someone out there that could help us."

"I know Hector, I know but we don't have anyone to send out there to confirm this." The man lowered his head, sighing and grabbing his nose with his fingers.

"I'm getting too old for this Freya. When you asked me to come here I didn't think that it would be this stressful." She only looked at her friend not saying a word. They both knew that it was going to be tough, but this was proving to be more challenging by the day. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hector, those two students that fought yesterday, what are their names again?

"You mean Penelope and William, what about them?

"I know that their grades are good and that they both have shown great potential, but you have spent more time with them, do you think that they would be ready for a mission?"

"Don't tell me that you want to send those kids out there to find them. They are just first year students."

"They are training to be huntsman Hector, they need to learn and best place to learn is in the field. They don't need to bring them back, they just have to confirm or disprove your findings." The man was conflicted but he knew their situation well.

"Alright Freya, have it your way. I will send them to you immediately" The professor walked out of the office and shut the door behind him, leaving Freya with her thoughts. She knew that it was risky to send someone so young but she grew to know her students well and she believed that these two will achieve their mission no matter what.

Sometime past before Penelope and William came to the office. They both feared that she is going to give them another lesson or worse, but when they came in she gritted them with a smile. They were puzzled by this mostly because they never saw her smile.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to come here." The two only looked at the old woman not saying a word. "Relax, I'm not going to scald you again or anything like that. I asked you to come here because I have a mission for you."

They looked at each other on confusion,"Mission?" the two said in unison.

"Yes a mission. You two are some of the best in your class and I'm in need of help with a certain matter. You see sometime ago a bunch of huntsman went missing, but it appears that two of them have been found. I want you two to go there and confirm that are them. Now, do you accept?

They both nodded in excitement and said yes.

"Good, all of the information you need will be sent to your scrolls. Now remember, your mission is only to see if they are there, don't take any unnecessary risks, got it?"

"Yes professor Vanir. We wont let you down." Freya smiled at the enthusiasm of the youngsters.

She remembered when she was like that. William and Penelope were given the information they needed and were sent on their way. William had to find Header and Penelope had to find Shiro.

As they were about to part ways William said "Good luck out there."

She was still a bit angry at him, but she wished him good luck as well and then they set off on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope goes on her mission and makes an interesting discovery.

Chapter 2

Penelope reached the place were Shiro was supposedly spotted. It was a heavily forested area, a real jungle, one of the oldest in Remnant. She asked some of the travelers on the roads that came through it but with little success, it appeared that she is going to have to do this the old fashion way. She started to comb the forest, looking in all directions for any sign of the missing huntsman. Even with her semblance which allowed her to see past events by touching a certain object the search went on for days before she finally made a breakthrough. In a deep part of the forest, she came across a set of footprints, wondering why would someone go this deep inside the forest she touched the prints and had a vision of a man running from something or someone. The vision ended before she could get more answers. She decided to follow the footprints in the hope of leading her to her target. The prints only went deeper into the jungle which slightly unnerved Penelope. What would make someone so scared to run this deep inside the forest? She followed the trail for hours, losing it and rediscovering it several times in the process. She finally found where the tracks lead to, they lead to a cave that was hidden behind tick line of bushes. The young huntress took her bow into her hands and walked slowly into the cave. It was dark and she could barely see anything but she kept on going even in spite of the bad filing she was getting.

Finally, she stopped when she heard a noise coming from in front of her. "Who's there? Show your self!" then out of nowhere she was attacked by something and pinned to the wall which made her drop her bow. She could see that it was a man. He tried to choke her out but she managed to get him of her and punched him in the stomach with full force, that was enough to incapacitate him. Penelope dragged him to the entrance of the cave where she put him to rest on the side of a wall.

He was starting to come to and the tracker took her weapon and pointed it to the man's head. He looked up, realizing in what situation he was in. Once he lifted his head, she had a good look at him and she realized who he was. It was Shiro Wan.

He looked her straight into her green eyes "Finish it! Finish it god damn it! And tell Lionhart that I will save him a spot in hell!" Confused, she put her bow down.

"Lionhart? Professor Lionhart is dead, he died defending the academy."

"Defending the academy, good one. Like I would believe that. Just get on with it and kill me." she looked at him and noticed that he was bleeding from his stomach.

"Listen, I'm not here to kill you. I was sent here by the new headmistress of the academy professor Vanir to find you.

"Yeah right, give me one good reason why I should trust you."

"I don't care if you trust me or not, I need to get you to out of here and to somewhere safe where they can treat your wounds."

"Nowhere is safe, kid. They have been haunting me for weeks now and I barely managed to elude them this long. They are still here hunting me."

"Who's hunting you?"

"I'm not sure but, I know that they are really powerful and that Lionhart was a part of their organization. He betrayed us, all of us."

"Well, I was given an assignment and I'm going to finish it." She looked at her scroll to see if she could contact anyone but it was useless, they were too deep inside the jungle. "I guess that I'm going to have to carry you." She lifted him up and put one of his arms around her neck and started to carry him out of there, with every step he growled in pain.

The young huntress carried the injured man through the jungle, the pace was slow but they were making progress. She asked him about Lionhart and everything that has happened to him. He told her how they were all sent to missions across Mistral. His mission was to help a group of locals that were being harassed by Grimm, but it turned out to be an ambush. He was attacked by a group of cutthroats led by some panther faunus called Rayla. While they fought she told him how this was all Lionharts doing, at first he didn't believe it but she knew a thing about him that only someone from Heaven could know. He managed to lose them several times but they always cough up with him and it was in this last altercation that he suffered his injury. They walked for a while before they were stopped by Shiro.

"Why did you stop?" He did not answer, only looked at the site in front of them. Penelope turned her head to see what going on and then she saw them too. A group of armed men and women being lead by a panther faunus.

"Hey there Shiro, we been looking for you. And it looks like you have a new friend." Shiro only stared at them gritting his teeth. "This little chase ends today, with your death."

"Only in your dreams!" said Penelope lowering Shiro and getting ready for a fight.

"Without my hook swords, I'm not going to be much use to you."

"How cute, you really think you stand a chance against us little girl."

"One against seven, I like my odds." The leader only laughed and then charged at the young huntress. Penelope managed to block the incoming attack with her bow and push the attacker away from her. Seeing this is going to be close quarters fight she transformed her bow into two shock batons.

"Nice weapons little girl. I think after I kill you that I will keep them." The fight continued with Penelope holding off all seven attackers. She managed to knock out four of them but Rayla and two others were still standing and she was getting tired. "Tired are we? Surrender now and I make it quick."

"Like that's going to happen!" Penelope was exhausted and both Shiro and she knew it, but she could not let someone defeat her, not like this. They were all ready to continue the fight when Shiro spoke.

"Kid shut your eyes!"

"What?"

"Cover your eyes!" immediately doing as she was told she shut her eyes and cover them with her hand. Then blinding light came out of Shiro's eyes that left their foes on the ground. Penelope opened her eyes and saw the result of Shiro's attack.

"What was that?"

"That was my semblance. I can project a light that can either blind someone or knocks them out for a period of time." Coming closer to him she asked why did he not do that sooner to which he replied that he did need time to recover his strength and aura. They quickly left the site. Shiro could now walk a bit faster because he used his aura to heal himself. Before they knew it they were back on the main road.

"So what now?" Penelope asked Shiro.

"Well, you said that Vanir sent you to find me, so we are going to Heaven then. But before that, I really need to get a drink."

Meanwhile back at the site of the battle Rayla and her man were waking up. They noticed that the two hunters were gone and that made the faunus angry.

"What are we going to tell the mistress? Asked one of the men.

"Nothing! We are going to finish what we started.


	3. Whip and ax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William manages to track down Heather, but he is not the only no who is was successful in that.

The search chapter 3

In a matter of days, William reached the small town. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the village, about a hundred people lived here. The first thing he did once he reached it he went to the town elder to ask about the supposed sighting, but the old man wasn't of much use. The only thing he knew was that some of the townsfolk had seen an armored woman with brown hair. The alderman pointed him to the direction of the people who had seen here and wished the young man luck to witch William thanked him. He exited the house and decided that he is going to start asking around.

Going around and asking people gave him little results, only wage descriptions and other details about the sittings. As he went around he could not shack the feeling of being watched and followed. He had one more person to ask, the town blacksmith so he went to him. Then out of nowhere, the hunter was pulled away from the street and into a small alley. A hooded woman had him pinned to the wall with one arm placed on his mouth and the other on his chest, preventing him from moving. She lifted her head and looked straight at him.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me? The anger and frustration were clear in her voice. He murmured something and then she lowered her hand to his throat.

"I said I am William, I was sen here by professor Vanir to get you back to Heaven academy."

The woman was clearly puzzled by his words."Vanir? A professor?"

"Yes, well actually she is the new headmistress of the academy."

"What? What about Lionhart?"

"A few months ago the academy was attacked by a group of white fang and other insurgents. Professor Lionhart died defending Heaven." The woman was distraught by the news, she knew that Lionheart's death was a huge loss to the academy and to the huntsmen. She finally looked at him again and spoke. "Why would they send a boy to try and find me?"

William sighed "Because there is no one else. Most of the huntsmen and huntresses have gone missing and what few that remain are doing their best to run the academy, but they need help. That's why I was sent to find you."

She removed her hands from him and took a step back. "If you are truly one of Vanirs students then tell me something about her."

"Well, she is incredibly strict and a perfectionist. And she can sometimes really be a pain in the ass but at the end of the day she is a good person." Heather laughed at the answer and crossed her arms.

"You really are one of her students." William was relieved that he did not just get his throat ripped out. He was also curious, he had several questions he wanted to ask her.

"Wait, how do you know professor Vanir?"

"I spent some time with her when I started my carrier as a huntress. She was a good mentor and she was everything you just said."

"Why are you here? What exactly happened?"

She sighed and thought about the memory of what happened that day. "It was supposed to be a regular mission, just take care of some Grimm and go back home. But once I and my partner arrived it tuned out to be more than that. We were almost immediately attacked by some guys, they were well-armed, they had military-grade weapons and they were lead by this man with a scorpion tail. Taking care of the grunts was easy but once he joined the fight it was all lost. At first, we thought that we could take them on but it soon proved that we were wrong. We tried our best to deal with him, but he just dogged everything we had to throw at him and he laughed the entire time. Eventually, we realized that the odds were against us so we tried to flee but he caught up with us at the edge of a waterfall. We were ready to make our last stand when my partner decided to sacrifice herself for me. As he approached she pushed me off the cliff and into the water below. I woke up at the riverbank, I saw blood in the water. I honestly hoped that it wasn't hers but when I saw the body in the river all hope was gone. He killed her, the son of a bitch killed her. The next time I see him I will make sure he is the one who is going to die." She took a few moments to cool down before she continued.

"And since then I been hiding here. I can't go home because if I do my family will be in danger and I can't lose them too."

William approached her and put his hand on her shoulder "Listen, I can't imagine what you been through but right now there are people who need you, who are counting on you to come back. I promise you your family will be safe, we won't let anything happen to them."

She looked straight into his blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "If Vanir sent you, then we better not keep her waiting."

As they were to set off on their way back home a voice was heard behind them shouting "Shes here! I found her!" They both turned and saw the armed man. Heather instantly recognized him, it was one of the men from the crew that killed her friend. Her first instinct was to fight but she knew that there were too many people here for that, somebody would get hurt for sure. So she decided to take Williams's hand and run outside of the town to minimize the damage and it worked the ones that were hunting her were following right behind. Once they were outside of the town they stopped.

"No more running. We make our stand here if they want me then they can come and get me."

Pure anger and determination could we sensed her voice.

"Well if we are going to fight we better get ready." As William said those words he took his chain whip and used his semblance to send a current of electricity through it. He looked at the huntress and noticed that she had no weapon. Then he remembered what was her semblance. An ax and large shield made out of blue light appeared in her hands. They were ready for what was about to come. Moments later their pursuers came into the view. Something was different this time, the scorpion man wasn't with them this time instead of him she noticed a man with a skull mask and two arakhs in his hands. Heather did not care, someone was going to pay for her friend's death and she will start with him. The battle started with Heather charging at her opponents with full force and the masked man threw himself at her at the same time. While they fought, William went to take care of the lackeys. He used his shock whip to quickly incapacitate half of them before they started to keep away from the range of the whip and he saw that there was a stalemate between Heather and the skull-faced man. Then he came up with an idea.

"Heather lets switch!" She understood what he meant and did so, now it was William against the leader and Heather against his subordinates. The tide of the battle turned with Heather chasing and putting down the remaining gang members while William managed to keep the leader occupied and even tire him out with the swings of his whip. Then when he finally saw an opening the young huntsman took it, he tied the whip around his opponent and shocked him with full force which resulted in the man falling to the ground unconscious. The two huntsmen looked around to see their handiwork, all of the attackers were taken care of. Heather approached the masked man and put her ax at his throat, as she was about to give the finishing blow William stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friend but we are huntsman, not killers. If you do this, then what the difference between him and you." The huntress looked at the mask with hate, but she knew that the young man saw right they weren't killers. She stood up and looked at him.

"Let's get out of here, fast." William nodded and the two set off on their way back home.

Later when they were gone, the remaining raiders were carrying their leader through the forest when he finally woke up. They sat him on the ground and one of the men asked "What are we going to do now? Are we to report our failure?"

The scull masked man grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him closer "We aren't reporting anything. If Tyrian finds out we screwed up he is going to kill us all. Get the rest of the gang and tell them that we are going to Heaven."

AN: Feel free to leave your comments and opinions.


End file.
